


Ballroom Etiquette

by FamousSmuggler



Series: Requests and Oneshots [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Ballroom Dancing, Fluffy, Papy cant dance, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, but he wants to please his lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousSmuggler/pseuds/FamousSmuggler
Summary: Papyrus wants to impress his lord but lacks the skill to do so.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little swapfell idea from an internet prompt

Papyrus flittered about the shed in a slight panic, tugging at the collar around his neck in a futile attempt to comfort himself. His Lord wasn't home yer, thankfully, but Papyrus knew it was only a matter of time. 

 

He had just came home himself when the far too fancy letter caught his eye, the golden royal seal sticking out like a sore thumb. Papyrus knew better than to open it but it was so rare to see something from the royal family he couldn't help himself. But now, with his current knowledge, Papyrus really wished he would have kept his curiosity in check. 

 

The missive was an invitation to the War Room Ball, a grand spectacle of a ball that the Queen threw once a year for the upper class monsters of New Home. It was rare for the guards to be invited inside the ball, they were often stationed outside to ensure no one ruined the spectacle, so the fact that his Lord was invited was a huge deal. The only problem is the letter stated that Sans would have to dance with his partner, and Papyrus couldn't dance.

 

“Oh, m’lord deserves better than this.” Papyrus pouted, slinking down to the floor in a depressive heap “How am I to make m’lord happy with this display?” the human book was tossed to the side in a frustrated huff, his long legs unfurled to stretch to their full length. For a moment he sat there, moping about the lack of rhythm in his bones, then rose to his full height with another strong sigh. 

 

He could do this. He had to do this! His brother, lord, but know he was a suitable candidate for such events.

 

Retrieving his book once more, Papyrus glanced over the instructions once again and tried to mimic them. 

 

Forward and back, and then forward and back, repeating the motion again and again, a simple task but trying to do them without a partner was so odd. Papyrus felt like the motions would be so much easier if his Lord were here to lead him. Still he ignored the awkwardness to the best of his ability and continued the back and forth motion with his invisible partner.

 

“What...are you doing?!” A sharp voice rang out, scaring Papyrus into spinning on his heels to face the intruder.

 

“M-m-m’lord!?” Papyrus gawked. Before him stood his brother, hands poised on his cocked, exposed hips. Dropping into a slouch, Papyrus avoided the gaze of his brother. His shame quite laden on his face. Sans made a sharp noise, reminding his brother he had asked him a question “Oh! Um..I..was...hrmm…” Papyrus tried to figure out a way to explain his actions without revealing that he had read the letter. He had removed and restuck the seal almost perfectly from the envelope but if Sans hadn’t seen it yet there was no way for him to explain dancing alone.

 

“I don’t believe that’s a sufficient answer, my dear pet.” Sans sauntered over a strange smirk on his teeth “Now, if I were forced to use my own cognitive abilities to figure out what you were doing…” a skeletal finger hooked into the metal loop of Papyrus’ collar and tugged him down so they were face to face “I would say you were trying to teach yourself how to dance.” Papyrus whimpered while his magic bloomed over his cheeks at his embarrassment. Sans tugged at the collar again, already growing impatient at his brother’s lack of coherent speech.

 

Papyrus dropped to his knees in a pitiful cry, “I read through your mail m’lord! I’m sorry, I know I’m not allowed! I saw the invitation and wanted to impress you m’lord but…”

 

“Enough! Stop with your petty grovelling!” Sans suddenly shouted, jerking the collar up to force Papyrus to look at him. There was a sneer on his face as he scrutinized Papyrus’ dirtied face, softening into a smirk when he spotted the human book titled “ballroom etiquette” opened and balanced on the rickety, old music stand. “Really, I can not understand why you continue to hide things from me, pet. You know I’ll always find out.” Papyrus mumbled a small affirmative and kept his eyes lowered, ashamed. Sans narrowed his sockets, this simply would not do. When his brother began to apologize again and again, Sans jerked him forward until their teeth almost touched.

 

“M-m’lord?”

 

“Enough, Papyrus, enough.” Sans calmed “Now, as you so cleverly figured out, the queen has invited me to the War Room Ball which means I will need someone to accompany me, and it seems you would like to have that honor.” Papyrus’ eyes sparked up at the suggestion, the smile over his face bright and gleeful.

 

He rose to his feet in a swift motion, hands intertwining with his lord’s “Yes! Of course, I would wish for nothing more, m’lord!” Sans gave him a curt nod then stepped backwards to set some space between them. A hand extended out to Papyrus who cocked his skull in confusion. The smaller monster motion with the extended limb again and now Papyrus grabbed hold of it gently. Sans gently pulled Papyrus against him, placing one hand on Papyrus’ hip and directing Papyrus to set his free hand on Sans’ shoulder.

 

Sans gave him a simple command, “Follow my lead.” and Papyrus nodded eagerly. They swayed slowly at first, the pace allowing Papyrus to get into the motion and rhythm of dance style they would be performing at the ball. Unfortunately for the taller monster, his lanky visage left him fumbling and stuttering, paying too much attention to his feet than following Sans’ lead.

 

“For fuck...wait here!” Sans growled, storming off to the corner and the room then returning with a long, black ribbon “Kneel.” Papyrus knelt with no hesitation, the ribbon wrapped gently around his sockets and tied tightly at the back of his skull. “There, now follow my lead.” Papyrus internalized his nervousness, nodding shakily to his brother before replacing his hands where they were supposed to be on Sans’ body. They returned to their slow swaying pace and Papyrus found the blindfold truly did make it easier to follow the natural tug of his lord.

 

From swaying to stepping Papyrus followed Sans flawlessly. No fumbling over his own two feet or stepping on Sans’, just slow easy steps forward and back. Once the skeleton was comfortable with those motion the little master added movement to their dance, zig-zagging across the room with only slightly hesitant steps coming from Papyrus.

 

“Good! Excellent, my dear Papyrus.” Sans cooed pleasantly.

 

Papyrus’ blush glowed through his blindfold, “T-thank you, m’lord.” he couldn’t keep the excitement from his voice. He had done it! He had pleased his lord and learned how to dance in the process. “Forgive me for not coming to you m’lord. You always help me, no matter what.” Without thinking the taller monster fully engulfed Sans into his arms, squeezing tightly. Sans blushed and balked at the gesture, unsure of how to react to such a foreign action so he simply pushed Papyrus away and coughed awkwardly.

 

“That’s...that’s enough for now. We will continue first thing tomorrow morning.” He said quickly, removing the blindfold and heading toward shed entrance. Papyrus smiled at his brother's retreating figure hugging the ribbon against his face.

 

“I look forward to it...Sans.”


End file.
